Random Encounters
by Runescape Junky
Summary: This is my First Fic, try not to harm my little mind. It's about two Runescape characters, both guys, and well, they do naughty things, this means YAOI. Mmkay. And yes, A Lemon is coming, and yes, it is several chapters. I may mispell a bit, but not alot.


It was a warm day, that was the first thing he noticed, as he weaved his way through the usual Varrock crowds, from Lowe's Archery Shop, it's not that he was an archer or anything, he just new a person who liked to bum around there. His feet finally deciding to take him to the Anvils, in the Armor shop, there was a singular form in there, sweating over a Bronze weapon, for some inexplicable reason, his eyes lingered, as the other male was slamming the hammer down with force unexpected from someone his physique, he was scrawny, was the first thing he noticed, and obviously not used to doing this, he must be an apprentace, he decided, and turned to walk away, but as he did, his feet decided they liked it here, and would'nt move too easily, so he stuck around for a moment longer.

_"Tink, tink, BAM." _Was the resounding noise from the anvil, as the other was hammering, but then it stopped, and the weapon was finished, it was a small sword, yet finely crafted, which was uncommon with Bronze, and the figure lightly lifted it up some, to examine it in details, as he did, his shirt, slightly too short for the male, by purpose or accident, lifted up some, to reveal a creamy expanse of skin, and he soon found his eyes straying, but then he thought better, and shifted his head away, glad he was wearing a Full Helm, as the blush would have probably made his face look like a Tomato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ;Change of POV and whatnot.;

He was smithing, it was a bit too much for him, and decided to quit after finishing his blade, it was a Bronze Shortsword, all he Could make, other than a dagger, and nobody likes daggers, so he decided to move on with this duanting task, for one so scrawny as himself, with each hammer blow, he decided to make the weapon count, putting as much fine detail as he could in the blade, he nearing it's completion.

_"Tink, tink, BAM." _Was the noise that finished it, and he shifted the hammer back to next the anvil, where he found it, lifting the dull brown blade of the weapon off the surface, his shirt irritatingly moved up, due to the shift in his arms, but as the weapon finished, he simply set it in his pack, witch was at his side, somehow, it fit, He guessed he made it too short, but who cares. He'd then begin to shift from the shop, tripping, like he usually did, but instead, this time, it was face first at cobblestones. He'd prematurely wince, before impact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------;Same as Before, POV change.;

The figure saw the younger male hurtling at the ground, face first, completely ignoring the fact that he himself had arms, so he'd shift his plate coated limbs at the falling one's torso, delicately snaring about him, and tugging him up, before the whack into the ground, though, he didn't remove his arms immediately afterwards, and completely forgot he should. The dying sunlight glinting off the straw golden hair of the clumsy male, the cutest bit of all, he was wincing, as if he thought he was falling still. Shaking his head, causing his full helm to clank some, he released the other, and shifted in the other direction, his blue cloak billowing behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------;Magical POV Change Line.;

"Eeep.'' The figure whined in his mind as he was saved, though wondering why the other held to him still, not wanting to open his eyes just yet, he maintained his adorable winced expression, wondering who the heck saved him, But when the arms went away, he felt a little sad, he wouldn't have minded a few more minutes entwined against the armored other's form. Well, all good things come to an end, he thought to himself, opening his left eye, just enough to see a billow of a blue cloak, and a parting thought, assuming that was his saviour, Walking at a calm pace after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ;Fin;

Chapter one, it's done, huzzah, Hurrah, and a little yhey, jump for joy, all that mumbo-jumbo.

To all you people who are like, "WHATARETHEY'RENAMES!?!?!!'' I plan on keeping it anonymous, because It's a bit easier to write that way, and also, Flamers will have water splashed on them, then Kerosine, and then a match thrown at the Kerosine soaked person, Me doing a little flaming of my own.

This is my first Fanfiction EVAARRRR!!!!!1111onetwo! Be Gentle. oo;'


End file.
